mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes and Ranks
Classes and Jobs NOTICE: For a character that uses all of the categories you can divide up 100 Points into the stats as a starter. If you can use only 8 of the categories, it’s 90. 7 categories = 80 and so on. With Bosses and NPCs, you can double the given points or triple AT MAX. They can also be customized. MAXIMUM OF 15 points PER category, no putting all 100 in Special Attack. Also keep the Special At/Df notion of point division in mind, so if you give 15 to special attack you must divide it into whatever special attack you have with a .5 stamina cost each upgrade; similar with special defense except you can create resistance to certain attacks to up your defense. Ranger Class: The basic character class with the most diversity in terms of what it gains per level up. While balanced, it is susceptible to the extreme of any other character class. HP: +1 Stamina: +2 MP: +2 EP: +2 Attack: +3 Special Attack: +2 Defense: + 2 Special Defense: +3 Speed: +2 Knight Class: A bit of a tank with focus on direct combat rather than ranged and cosmic force manipulation class combat. HP: +2 Stamina: +3 MP: +0 EP: +0 Attack: +3 Special Attack: +0 Defense: +2 Special Defense: +1 Speed: +1 Warrior Class: A brute on the battlefield that focuses exclusively on dealing damage and staying afloat as long as possible. HP: +3 Stamina: +2 MP: +0 EP: +0 Attack: +4 Special Attack: +0 Defense: +1 Special Defense: +1 Speed: +2 Magic Class: Heavy focus on magic arts but rather frail to other forms of battle HP: +2 Stamina: +1 MP: +3 EP: +1 Attack: +1 Special Attack: +5 Defense: +1 Special Defense: +3 Speed: +3 Energy Class: Prefers a mix of combat ratio but tends to rely on energy based attacks similar to the Magic Class though less susceptible to damage. HP: +1 Stamina: +2 MP: +1 EP: +3 Attack: +2 Special Attack: +4 Defense: +1 Special Defense: +4 Speed: +2 Bandit Class: Focuses on slipping in and getting out of dodge HP: +2 Stamina: +3 MP: +1 EP: +0 Attack: +2 Special Attack: +1 Defense: +2 Special Defense: +1 Speed: +3 Healer Class: Capable of healing better than most with focus on staying alive, very poor choice in battle alone. HP: +4 Stamina: +1 MP: +2 EP: +2 Attack: +1 Special Attack: +1 Defense: +2 Special Defense: +2 Speed: +2 Demon Class: One who gives into evil temptation for power at the sacrifice of durability HP: +2 Stamina: +3 MP: +1 EP: +2 Attack: +3 Special Attack: +3 Defense: +1 Special Defense: +1 Speed: +3 God Class: One who gives into the light for protection at the sacrifice of offensive capability HP: +3 Stamina: +2 MP: +2 EP: +1 Attack: +1 Special Attack: +1 Defense: +3 Special Defense: +3 Speed: +3 Combat Ranks Please regard this as just status titles which might mean nothing: these are based off of achievement and capability. When mentioned as ‘stats may be above’ this refers to the total number on all your stats at max power. SSS- One of the strongest levels of fighter, arguably God Level SS- Demi God Level S- High Ranking Shadow level A- Level of a Captain or highly experience individual (Anbu) B- Level of one with much experience (Jounin) C- Level of moderate experienced fighter (Chunin) D- Level of Beginner with advanced combat levels (Genin) E- Level of a common trooper or human Mission Ranks S- High level risk level missions to be handled by S Rank. For things that require S rank stats A- Handle of battles or infiltration, to be dealt with by B or A Class. Typically could deal with handling disputes with energy users. For things that require A rank stats B- Level to be handled by C Class that will include full level escort or handling domestic problems such as village attacks, and investigations. May require combat against other energy users up to C Rank. For things that require B rank stats C- Level to be handled by best of D Class at minimum, may include combat against pirates or superior escort or the handling of battles against more creatures. For things that require C rank stats D- Level to be handled by D Class Agents, may include escort missions against common thief or bandits, or taking out a creature/animal that is causing trouble like a large bear. For things that require D rank stats E- Lowest level, for things that require D rank stats